A Bit of Risk
by CamiDe23
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is facing the new challenges of life as an adult. (Fred lives AU)
1. Prologue

Prologue

With a soft thud the body fell, the red, slit eyes staring at nothing. No more all-powerful, no longer the most feared wizard of all time. Instead just a man, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, lay dead from his own spell. Harry's shoulders fell with relief. It was finally over.

The rushing sound of footsteps, snapped him around, and Harry drew his wand, prepared. Instead of enemies, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were rushing to him, toppling into him, in an embrace. After a few moments of happy tears and laughter from the relief of it, they all stood, Ginny holding onto Harry's arm. Ron's fingers hooked into Hermione's subtlety. For a few moments they were all quiet, basking in a sort of bliss.

"Harry," Hermione finally broke the moment, "I know you needed to die for the horcrux attached to your soul to die too, but how did you come back?"

"With this." Harry reach into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond stone, that gave off a dull green color. They all leaned in to look. As Hermione looked up from his hand to meet his eyes, he saw them widen for a moment. Clutching the stone, Harry took off in a full run to the Castle, leaving them standing.

"Where's he running off to?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione looked at one another and then it dawned on them. They took off trying to catch up with Harry who already had a good lead on them.

"Ron! Hurry up!" Ginny called behind her, while Ron looked concerned from his friends and sister.

Harry ran frantically, trying not to collide with anyone as he charged into the Great room. Some people tried to stop him to talk, while others just stared at him, too exhausted to do anything. Harry only hoped if he got there soon enough there could be a chance.

When he arrived, their bodies were covered, from the sheet their hands still touched. No one had the heart to move them just yet. Harry pulled the sheet off Tonks and Lupin. In Lupin's empty hand Harry placed the stone.

"Please, please," he whispered under his breath, eyes shut in concentration. He waited a few moments, still hoping that something would happened, some small miracle. He felt something, but when he looked at Lupin, he still looked the same.

"Harry, we can't come back." He turned, hearing Lupin's sad voice, but still couldn't see anything.

"But what about Teddy?"

"It won't be like you. Teddy has you, and Andromeda, he'll be alright. Our place is here, I'm sorry."

Harry let a sob escape, "So only I could be saved." More of a statement then a question.

"No, a few can still be saved with the stone, but only if you hurry." With that, he felt a warm embrace, mixes of chocolate and bright pinks filled him, then it was gone. Just as it happened, Ginny caught up to him, with Hermione trailing not far behind.

"Harry?" Ginny said looking at him sadly. He turned to look at her, eyes resting on her flaming red hair.

"Fred," he whispered, jumping to his feet, taking off again. This time he did not have far to run, before seeing George sitting next to his still twin. Harry slid, dropping to his knees, grabbed Fred's hand, and held the stone in it.

"Harry? What are you doing?" George asked.

"George! Call to him!" Harry said with great urgency.

"Harry, he's gone," George croaked, looking back down at Fred, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Help, George, it might work, trust me," Harry pleaded.

Potter has lost his mind George thought. Harry stared at George, pleading. George sighed, he couldn't get his hopes up, people don't just come back from the dead, but he knew Potter wouldn't leave him be.

"Hey Freddie, it's me, George. Potter here thinks that you could come back," he said sadly, "So, if there's any chance that could happen, I'd really like to have you back. Mum won't be able to mix us up if your gon—" His voice cracked. He held Fred's hand, nothing happened. George looked up at Harry.

Please Fred, if anyone has a reason to be here it's you, George thought, lowering his head to Fred's hand. Harry was losing hope. He dropped his head in defeat. Ginny and Hermione were standing just behind Harry, Ginny's hand covering her mouth, silent tears falling. Hermione bent down to lightly touch Harry's shoulder, and he jumped at the sudden contact. George was now crying fully, his body shaking, asking himself how he could be so stupid for having any anticipation that this would work. Hermione crouched with Harry, hugging him, whispering, "It's okay, Harry."

"I just thought…" Defeat in his voice.

A sudden gasp startled everyone. George lifted his head, looking down at Fred, whose chest moved slightly, eyes opening, beginning to focus. George stared at him in disbelief.

"Fred?" he sputtered. Fred looked over to his brother.

"Miss me Forge?" he croaked, a twinkle in his eye. George crashed into Fred, hugging him.

"I thought—" he broke off, crying tears of a different kind.

"I know, I'm sorry I left you there for a spell." Fred hugged him back. George pulled back looking at Fred, who turned to Harry. "Thanks, mate."

Harry dropped to hug him, Ginny following suit, wrapping their arms as best they could around him. Hermione stared down at the once alive again wizard.

"Glad you're back," Harry said, tears in his eyes as he pulled back, Fred's hand on his shoulder, his other arm around Ginny releasing her, as she pulled away to hug George. Fred's eyes trailed from Harry, to Ginny and George, before moving to Hermione.

"Come here, Granger," he said, snapping her out of her dazed staring at him. She bent the rest of the way down to hug him, his arm moving from Harry to her back, his hand resting on her neck, fingers softly touching her hair. Fresh tears rolling down her dirty checks, as she began to pull away, Fred looked into her eyes, before pulling her back down to him. His mouth gently pressing into hers, shock hitting her. This was so much different than her earlier kiss from Ron, which had been rather rushed and urgent. This was slow and longing. When he released her, she stared down at him, a look of shock not hidden in her face. As they broke apart, Fred stared up into her eyes, a smirk on his lips before moving his attention back to George. When a quiet, "Fred?" He turned his attention behind Hermione. Ron stood staring at him in amazement. Hermione turned toward the youngest Weasley, cheeks scarlet at what she could only assumed he'd seen. Ron had finally caught up to them. He looked at Fred, no longer lifeless, but moving around. He moved past Harry and Hermione dropping to his knees, staring at his older brother.

"Hey Ronniekins," Fred said. Ron engulfed him in a hug. Ginny jumped up to fetch the rest of the Weasley family.

The first to arrive was Mrs. Weasley, followed closely behind by Mr. Weasley. Molly scooped Fred into her arms, smothering him, crying hysterically.

"Calm down mum, you're acting like I've been dead," Fred said with a crocked smile. At this she sobbed more. Arthur's hand rubbing his wife's back. He turned his attention to Ron. "Ron, go see if you can get a healer." Ron nodded, not looking away from his mum and brother, before quickly turning to find a healer that would be free.

Harry and Hermione backed away as more family members joined to greet Fred and hug him. George stayed seated by his side, having taken hold of his hand again daring not to let go, after thinking he had lost him once, he could not do it again, he held Fred in place, where he belong with him. Here. Death could have them both or not yet, George thought bitterly.

"Harry, is this how?" Hermione looked at him. Harry smiled wide, before grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's see if we can save anyone else," he said, leading her through the rest of the great hall.

Over the next hour, they tried to resurrect as many people as possible. Some people it worked, like Colin Creevey. And with some it didn't, like Nigel Wolpert and Severus Snape. The healers were running around, shocked, trying to provide as much medical help as possible. Of the people that came back, it seemed that the injuries were mostly healed but they still required looking after.

Over the next few weeks, the wizard world healed as well. Fred spend a lot of time in St. Mungo's under both the healers' and his mother's watchful eyes. It seemed the wizarding world itself began to heal with the Dark Lord's death.

 *** Hello! There's our first chapter. Please be gentle to me this is my first fanfic. I plan to try and update this at least once a week. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-C ***


	2. Chapter 1

June 1999 – Chapter 1

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She was sitting in the Great Hall. It was the last week of the school year. Although classes and exams where over, Hogwarts still gave the students a few days to relax and enjoy the company of their classmates before the summer sent them all in different directions; in Hermione's case, to a new job. She looked down at the familiar messy scrawl. _Ron._ Since then end of the battle they had fallen into a relationship. It was unspoken, and the next logical step, after the way he had confessed his love for her at the many letters had she received from him this last year? 200, 250? She wasn't sure anymore, but she had kept all the letters in her small beaded bag. Harry and Ron kept her up to date on their Auror training. Since the end of the war they had practically thrown themselves into learning everything and as quickly as possible, wanting nothing more than to hunt down the new wave of death eaters that had gone into hiding. If only they had treated their school work at Hogwarts like this, they could have been some of the top of their class, Hermione thought as she smiled, shaking her head softly. She delicately opened the scroll.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have so much to tell you! Harry and I just returned from our first mission! I know I didn't tell you but don't be mad! You would have just worried and gotten angry that you won't be able to protect us. But I'll tell you all about it when I see you at the next week. Meet me at 9-3/4?_

 _Ron_

That insufferable! How could he?! Yes, he was right she would have been worried and more than a little angry. But wasn't that better than if something had happened to them without her knowing? Deep breaths, Hermione, it's alright. It's different than the war. As she worked on getting her breathing under control. A different ginger came bowling up to her.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, sliding to a stop. Hermione looked at the crazed girl. Ginny was vibrating. "Come on!"

"What on earth has got you so wound up?"

"You need to go pack!"

"Ginny, we still have five more days at Hogwarts, I'd think it's a bit early to start packing."

Ginny grinned wider. "Nope, we're leaving today."

"And how would that happen?" Hermione eyed the girl suspiciously.

"McGonagall is letting us floo early, something about spending far too much time in the castle and deserving to leave early on account of saving the wizard world and whatnot."

Hermione's mouth hung open like a fish, then she promptly closed it, her face breaking out in a wide grin as well.

"But don't tell anyone!" Ginny quickly snapped. "I want it to be a surprise for mum, and we'll Harry, accounting he just had his first mission." A small blush creeped on her checks. At the girl's admission, Hermione's heart gave a little pang. Had Harry trusted Ginny enough to tell her? Even after what he had put her through a year ago? No, she had probably found out just as she had earlier _._

"Well, what are we doing still here? Let's get ready!" Hermione said, jumping to her feet and rushing to the Gryffindor dorms.

Ginny and Hermione arrived in front of the great statue that hid the staircase to the headmaster's office. Within a moment, the statue began to stir, twisting upward to reveal a staircase leading to the headmistress. With a grin to each other, the friends descended the stairs, their trunks floating silently behind them.

McGonagall was sitting at her large oak desk, making some notes on the parchment in front of her. The girls walked up to the desk, know better than to interrupt the fierce headmistress when she was in the middle of something. Just as McGonagall began to put down the quill in her hand, looking at Hermione and Ginny, another made their presence known.

"Well if it isn't Granger, and a Weasley. Always have at least one in tow, don't we Granger?" he sneered. The portrait of professor Snape was looking down at them from his spot next to the image of Dumbledore, who at the moment was away from his frame.

"Honestly Severus," McGonagall huffed. Ginny and Hermione had long since learned to take what their previous potions master said in stride. The black robed portrait folded his arms before his lips quirked into a small smile.

"Hello Headmistress," Hermione said, "Ginny told me that we would be allowed to floo home a little early."

"Yes, Miss Granger, in light of the last year, I believe rest might be well overdue even if it is just a week," she replied. "The castle will be opening a one-way floo to the Burrow, I believe."

"Yes, that's correct, we're planning on surprising mum," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand, smiling excitedly at the prospect to catch her mum off guard. Hermione looked at the headmistress, shuffling from foot to foot. It was so strange to be about to say goodbye to the woman that had such an impact on her life for the past eight years.

McGonagall, catching the mood change in the air said, "Well you girls must be off soon, don't want to be arriving too late."

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione said, feeling similar to a small child, looking down at her feet. With a flick of her wand the lights seemed to brighten near the large stone fireplace, a jar holding the black floo powder almost glowing as if to announce where it was on the mantle. Ginny was first up, racing to grab a hand full. She turned back to the headmistress.

"Thank you, headmistress, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." A smile on her, she grabbed her trunk, and shouted with great annunciation, "The Burrow!" With a flash of green Ginny was gone, sliding through the floo system and her way home.

Hermione turned to look at her old transfiguration professor and head of house.

"Headmistress, I can't begin to thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Hermione's eyes were filling with unshed tears. In a few quick strides McGonagall was next to the young witch, a hand on her shoulder.

"The pleasure has been all mine, Hermione, you are an exceptional student, and I have only great hopes for you, that I am sure you will exceed." She smiled down at her. Before Hermione knew what she was doing, she was hugging her, taking the headmistress by happy surprise. Just as fast Hermione released her.

"Ah- well, I should catch up to Ginny, I hope to see you again soon, headmistress."

"I'm sure we will Miss Granger, just remember that you always have a place at Hogwarts," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, before shouting her next destination and disappearing in a flame of green.

"They've become quite exceptional witches, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have, Severus." McGonagall sat back down at her desk, picked up the quill and continued her work, but with a smile on her face.

When Hermione finally stepped through the green flames to the arrive at the burrow, she looked around to see Ginny standing about four meters away near one of the overstuffed sofas that filled the cramped room.

"Ginny?" the bushy hair girl questioned.

"Shh!" She brought her hand to her face. "Mum's just outside, don't want to let her know we're here," shee expanded quietly. "What took you so long 'Mione? Nevermind!" She interrupted before Hermione could answer. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Gin, why are we being so quiet, shouldn't we just go out and call your mum?"

"We could, but wouldn't it be better if we surprised her with this?!" The girl quietly exclaimed, holding up a firework that boldly stated the orange and purple Ws of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione eyes widened.

"Been saving it. I planned on using it the last day to give ol' Hogwarts, one last hurrah from the Weasley's, at least until the next brood come through," she said beaming. She was serious about this.

"Won't that scare her half to death?"

"Nah, she'll just get spooked, but Fred and George stop by every once in a while, they say it's to keep her on her toes," Ginny said with a grin. _Of course they would_ , Hermione thought to herself.

"Alright, lead the way," she said with a sigh and a slight shake of her head, disapproving.

Ginny tiptoed out the kitchen door to the yard, Hermione followed her, until they could see the plump figure of Mrs. Weasley as she was bent over picking at some of the weeds that were making their home in the Garden. Ginny paused a meter past the door, Mrs. Weasley's back to them, still occupied with her work. Ginny turned back to give another look at Hermione, and with a flick of her wand the firework was lit, and slowly floated toward Mrs. Wealsey. As the young redhead watched in excitement the fuse inched down, and with a resounding BANG! Set off a magnificent show of bright reds, and golds, and a magnificent shriek from Mrs. Wealsey. A lion jumped from the flames before chasing down smaller version of a badger, raven, and snake. It Roar triumphantly as the other creatures scurried to get away from it.

"FRED! GEORGE! I've told you a thousand times not to come and scare me half to death! One of these times I swear I'll-" she turned around expecting two tall boys grinning wildly, but was instead was greeted by a tall girl, and a bushy haired one standing behind her. Ginny raced to her mum, and squeezed her in a hug, Mrs. Weasley tightly hugging her in return.

"Ginny, Hermione," she said still hugging her daughter and looking at Hermione, waving her to join into the hug as well. "What are you girls doing here? We were going to pick you up next week from the train."

"I know, mum, but McGonagall said we could leave early so we wanted to surprise you." Ginny said releasing her mother.

"That's very nice dear, but couldn't you have done it in a quieter way?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I tried to stop her," Hermione finally squeaked.

"No harm, Hermione, but I've told you before, stop calling me Mrs. Weasley, it's Molly to you," she said, pulling Hermione into a hug just for her. Since Mrs. Weasley had heard what the young girl had done to keep her parents safe and how even now the Ministry was unsure if they would be able to grant her parents memories back, given they even found them, she always tried to make Hermione feel more welcome in the Burrow, and among the Weasleys. She wanted the girl to feel as a part of the family, as she thought of her as a sort of adopted daughter.

"Well, enough standing about, how about we have a cuppa and you girls can tell me about the last few weeks of school?"

"That sounds great Mum, but maybe it could wait till a little later? There's still someone else I want to surprise," Ginny said with a blush that was creeping up her checks.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Very well, off with ya then. And stay out of trouble!" she said as Ginny ran off to floo Grimmauld place, thinking of the raven hair boy that would for sure be there, unaware.

"Are you off to surprise Ron, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione, expecting her to run off like her younger daughter.

"Ah, yes, that would be a nice surprise." Hermione said with a smile. She hadn't thought about that until this point. But it would be good to visit Ron. She was sure he would be quite happy to see her.

"Well get along dear and have fun." Mrs. Weasley said walking back toward the kitchen. Hermione made her way to the apparition point, that would do better than floo'ing. Flooing would give a little notice, but she could apparat to Diagon alley and then walk toward Ron's flat. Yes, that would do very nicely.

Hermione felt the gentle pull at her navel as she disappeared from the spot. When she reappeared at Diagon Alley she was happy to see that it wasn't so busy yet. She would have a nice walk and be able to collect some thought before arriving to Ron's. She would just have to remember the way, she had only been to his new place once before, just after he moved in. He had finally decided to get out of the Burrow around Christmas and wanted to try his hand at being independent rather than move in with Harry. Hermione hummed to herself happily, until her thoughts turned back to his letter this morning, and she frowned. No, she couldn't think of that now, she didn't want fight about it just yet. But she would have some heated words with him over it later. She tried to push it back in her mind.

When she rounded the block, she reached his flat. Just two blocks off Diagon Alley, near the Leaky Cauldron, it was a quaint building, brown brick, and a bit crocked as most the buildings seemed to make up Diagon alley seemed to be. She walked up to the door.

"Alohomora," she whispered, and the little lock gave away. Hmm, that was easy, shouldn't Ron have some more protection than just that? She would talk to him and give him a few spells. She walked up the stairs to his flat, and gently knocked.

Ron?" she called as she opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

It was well over a year since their kiss at the battle, yet Fred couldn't stop thinking about it. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was the first girl he had kissed after being dead, as bad as that sounded. He had fooled around with plenty a witch, and a few muggles since then. No, he had always held a soft spot for the smart witch, despite his promise to himself not to meddle with his brothers' interests, Ron included. He couldn't contain himself on that day, s'not every day you wake from the dead and see the girl you've harbored a crush on crying happy tears for you. And now the witch ever played on his mind. With a groan he stopped whatever he was brewing, having long forgotten what it was and turned in his seat, head falling heavily in his hands. Damn witch, he thought with a smirk. Well, might as well do something less productive to distract himself. Standing from his seat checking his watch, 6:45 PM, with the day mostly over, he headed out from the back room.

"Oi, Georgie, I'm heading out for a bit of a drink, care to join?"

George was standing behind the till with Verity at his side counting up the different knuts, snickles, and galleons from today's business. George didn't even look up at his twin.

"Thanks, but I've got something planned up with Ange already."

"Oh, finally gonna ask her then?" he quipped wigging his eyebrows. Verity gave a snort of laughter. George's eyes shot up and glared daggers at his twin and shop helper.

"You know well and good that we are nowhere near that." George and Angelina Johnson had only been officially together for 3 months, but witch and wizards were pairing up quicker and younger since seeing what the horrors of war could do. Fred was pleased they finally decided to move past friendship and had coupled up.

"Yes, but it's still fun to bring it up, 'sepcally when Ange's around, who knew she could get so red."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with your drinks, we'll see what you have to say tomorrow, when you're tossing another bird out of your sheets." Fred's grin widened a bit at this.

"No need to be jealous, good brother of mine. Could always join."

"And get mistaken for you again, and take one to the jaw?" He eyed Fred, a glint of a smile hinting no real annoyance at the mistaken identity.

"That was one time!" Fred arms went up in over exclamation. Fred sighed, "Well if that's how you're going to be, then I'll shove off." George smiled at Fred's pretend annoyance. "Have fun Freddie, just be safe, yeah?"

"Oh, Forge, you know I always am." winking as he pulled a rubber out of his coat pocket. With a _pop!_ he vanished from the shop.

Fred popped up in an alley in muggle London. Yes, that would do nicely for him today. He always enjoyed the company of muggles, in part to his father's fascination with them, and because they reminded him of a certain muggleborn. It gave him a chance at anonymity that he enjoyed. In the wizarding world it was sometimes hard to get people to stop coming up to him, being the better looking half of one of most successful wizard businesses.

As he made his way down the streets looking for a pub that would serve as entertainment for the night, he couldn't help but marvel at the sights around him. Muggle London was always a refreshing difference to Diagon Alley. It made all the trauma and damage of war disappear for him. Everything terrible that was going on in the wizarding world was unseen and unknown to them. He hummed happily to himself as he made his way to his destination, _Ye Olde Chershire Cheese._ Fred walked up to the large brown door and entered the old pub. Once inside he discovered that the pub had not yet be hit with the typical Friday night crowd. There were a few wispy gentlemen in pairs of two or three, and a rather large group of young professionals that seemed to have just arrived from work and were talking animatedly. His eyes stopped at the bar, where there was a slender women with lovely curly chocolate colored hair. It reminded him of the witch that was running his mind, but he knew that it couldn't be her, school was still on, and there were few things less important than an education. Well, this night had just become exceptionally more interesting, Fred smirked and strode over to the empty seat next to the young woman.

"What is a lovely creature, such as yourself, doing all only here," Fred cooed, sliding close to her. The lonely woman gave a little jump, not turning to him.

"Granger?" Fred was shocked. This night was certainty becoming interesting. "Well well, Miss Granger! What are you doing here? And as I recall school's not yet out? Have you finally given up on a formal education? Goodness! What will Minnie say?!" he quipped, playing up the dramatics. Hermione had still not turned to look at him, as he peppered her with questions, trying to get a rise out of her. His smile slowly faltered the longer he sat next to her in silence. Her eyes were shut, hand around an empty glass, her shoulders slumped to make her around small size appear even smaller.

"Mione-," he said softly reaching a hand to her back. She pulled away before he made contact.

"Please," She spoke just above a whisper. Her eyes were open, but they only looked at the glass. "Please, Fredrick, I would just like to be alone."

"Mione, really what are doing here? School's not out until next week." Concern was heavy in his voice. She finally turned to face him, her eyes were glossy, and cheeks tinted red. His breath caught in his throat. Merlin, how long had she been here?

"Alright, no questions, how about we get you another drink." He gestured to her empty glass.

She turned away, "Thanks, Fred."

"Don't thank me yet, Mione, just because I agreed to no questions, doesn't mean I plan to leave you alone." She nodded, and he thought he saw a hint of a waved the bartender over, he was middle aged and seemed mildly annoyed about the younger man trying to grab his attention.

"Two of whatever she has had."

The bartender gave a nod and proceeded to set down two drinks. The drinks were clear, and Fred eyed them suspiciously. Normally he stuck to an ale, one could never go wrong with an ale, and some muggle drinks just sounded strange. What on earth was a long island iced tea? Cold alcoholic tea sounded dreadful. He took a tentative sip of drink before grimacing. It was awful! He looked at Hermione unhappily, and watched as she chucked the drink back in one go. He followed suit, the frown increasing as he gave a little body shake to try and get the taste from his mouth. "Blimey, Hermione, I know I said no questions, but what was that? It was horrible!"

Hermione laughed dryly. "I know, it's vodka, it's a spirit made from grain, usually potatoes."

"Glorious potatoes made that monstrosity? Lies!"

They sat like that the next few hours, small chats here and there, more drinks of vodka, though after three Fred moved back to ales. With the fall of the sun, more patriots came through the bar. It never escaped Fred, when someone would watch them, or rather watch Hermione. They couldn't see how sorrowful she was, all they could see was the fit figure, and bushel of hair. There was a group of three men that kept up staring and whisper to each other. Fred would smirk at them every time one of them would catch his eyes. They glared jealously, much to his enjoyment.

Fred stood up. "Mione," he said softly, "I think it's best we get you home."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I want another drink," she stated holding her glass up to the bartender.

"Love, I think you've had well your share tonight." He lowered himself closer to her ear. "We still need to floo or apparate you back to the Buurow, and frankly I'm worried you won't make it there in one piece."

At this her eyes shot up at him, there was a fire there. "I have no intentions of returning to the bloody burrow tonight." She drank another.

"You've had enough. You don't have to go to the burrow, but we should go." He put down some muggle money for the drinks, and grabbed her shoulder, tugging her from the bar stool, trying to steer her to the exit. She pulled herself away.

"No, and you can't tell me what to do." One of men that was so intently watching them earlier walked up, to the arguing witch and wizards.

"'Suce me miss, is this bloke bothering you?" He forked a thumb to Fred.

"Yes, in fact he is." Hermione glared at Fred.

"This doesn't concern you, just get back to your friends and keep ey'ing birds." Fred said, squaring himself up.

The muggle ignored Fred. "Why don't we get another and you come sit with me and my boys. We'll have a right fun time."

"That sounds great," Hermione said, turning to walk away with the muggle.

"Mione, don't make me do this." She just turned herself to him, giving an angry glare.

"Fine, don't say I didn't ware you." Fred grabbed Hermione, and lifted her in his arms striding towards the exit. She squirmed to try and get away, but it was no use, he held her firmly against him.

"Fred put me down!" she yelled at him once they were on the street. Once he set her on the ground she wobbled, not prepared to be down so abruptly. After she steadied herself, she pushed Fred with all her might, mostly just causing herself to stumble backwards, as he didn't budge.

"What is your problem! I don't need you to take care of me! I'm perfectly able to do it myself!"

"I know you can but it's late and you're drunk. It's best to just get you home." He made a grab for her hand, but despite her intoxicated state she was able to avoid him.

"And where would that be?" she spat. Before Fred could question her, they were interrupted.

"Oi, she said she didn't want to go with you. You should learn to leave a woman alone." Fred turned to see the three muggle men from the bar, they were now sizing him up, preparing to fight him over something that they didn't understand.

"And I told you, this doesn't concern you, so shove off!" His patience was wearing thin, and he needed to get Hermione somewhere she could sober up.

"No mate, I think it's best you just bugger off and leave the girl be, or there'll be a problem." One of the muggles cracked their knuckles. Fred couldn't help but to smirk, he had been item with plenty of bludgers in his school days without an issue, and punches would be not comparable.

Fred took a long stride to look eye to eye with the muggle that spoke, he stood a good twenty centimeters above him, and looking down asked, "And what will you do if I don't?"

Fred stared down challenging the stranger. The muggle took first swing, cracking Fred squarely in the jaw. Fred stepped back, regaining himself from the hit, before turning to look at the muggle, his fist coming down to crack the muggle in the cheek, and he tumbled to the ground. He turned to look at the other two that were looking at their friend on the floor cupping his cheek. One turned his face toward Fred, making an advance on him, fists up. Fred gave a left punch landing on the man's shoulder, before following with a right to his jaw. The muggle stumbled but didn't fall and returned a swing socking Fred in the left eye. He groaned before returning the favor, this time the muggle fell. Fred turned his attention to the last muggle, eyes burning with rage. The lone standing muggle looked at him, putting up his hands.

"No issue here mate," he said, with fear written on his face.

"Hope not." Fred growled before turning back to Hermione. Or rather where Hermione was, as she was no longer where he had left her. His eyes scanned both directions trying to see if he could spot the witch. Upon not seeing her figure in either way, be ran to the bar, popping a head inside, scanning for her. She was not here. Where on earth could she have gone? He gave a heavy sigh, pushing his hands to his face and pulling them up into his hair, walking off to a vacant alley. He would owl mum once he got home, asking about her, discretely of course.

He arrived back to the flat with a _crack!_ He looked at the window. Ugh, the lights were on, a telltale sign his twin would be home and mostly like with Angelina. Just want he needed. He sighed and resigned himself to what was about to come. Once he opened the door, there was George and Angelina, mid-snog, with their muggle TV on, some sort of of movie playing in the background. His entrance startled them out of the kiss, and they turned to see who had appeared. George looked at this twin, and his face fell.

"Blimely what happened to you?" he asked, standing and walking toward Fred.

"Just some muggles, nothin' I couldn't handle myself." Fred tried to smile, but winced at the pain it caused.

"Forge, you never get in fights, especially ones that end with you being the less attractive one." Angelina was next to George looking at his swollen face.

"This does look bad, last time I saw you with a shiner like this was second year when we played Ravenclaw," Angelina said, fingering his eye.

"That was mine." George looked down at his girlfriend. "Let's get some bruise paste on that before it sets too deeply. Gods knows that mum will have a right fit if she sees that on you come Sunday." George scurried, off down stairs to the workshop shouting, "Keep'em eye on him, Ange!"

Her eyes turned to the door before resting on her boyfriend's doppelganger.

"Alright, tell me what happened." she said, crossing her arms. Fred signed, making his way to the couch before flopping down.

"Hermione, that's what." Hands once again going to his face, he winced in pain.

"Wait, Hermione Granger gave you a black eye? I didn't think she was capable. Isn't she still in school?" Angelina joined him on the couch.

"That's what I thought, until I saw her tonight at a bar. She was a bit out of sorts."

"So what? You saw her at the bar and got in a fight with her?" Angelina said, a grin on her face.

Fred let out a loud laugh. "Gods no, more like she refused to leave and some muggles fought with me about it."

"Well where is she now?"

"That's what I'm asking myself. After a few hits, when I turned around she was gone."

"Well I'm sure she's just back at the Burrow."

At the mention of the burrow, Fred remembered the owl he needed to send and shot up running to the kitchen, where the twin's owl, Peepers, sat sleeping, his face tucked under his wing. He pulled some parchment from the drawer and quickly wrote a message.

 _Mum,_

 _Hope everything is well. Heard, the girls were back early from Hogwarts. That mean we expect them at dinner Sunday? Promise we're not up to mischief._

 _Love,_

 _Fred and George_

No matter who wrote the message they signed together. Made it much easier. He debated sending it right then, but had the knowledge to check his watch, 11:52 PM. Mum would surely not be awake, and would worry if he sent an owl to her now. No, best wait until tomorrow morning.

George burst through the door holding up the cream triumphantly scanning for Fred and seeing him in the kitchen, ran up to him cream in hand.

"Here you go Forge, this'll fix you right up." He handed over the cream. Fred placed some in his hand and rub it to the stinging eye.

"Thanks Gred."

"Now what caused all this?"

"'Friad Ange'll have to catch you up on that. I'm beat, and bed is calling," he said walking away. "I'll give you all the gory details tomorrow if it doesn't suit you," he added before stepping in his room and shutting the door. Fred shed his clothing and moved to the messy bed, settling in for a fitful night of sleep, where a bushy haired girl invaded his dreams, and set him in a panic.

 **A/N: And there we have chapter 2! I hope that you're enjoying the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to a splitting headache. Her eyes squinted in the blinding light of the morning sun, working to take in her surroundings. Where was she?

The bushy haired witch was on top a still made bed, cloths from the day before, hair tousled beyond repair, in a room filled with boxes.

Merlin what had happened last night. Her mind tried to recall the fuzzy remnants of the past. That's right! It all began pouring back to her. This cardboard filled room was hers, and the reason behind the pounding that plagued her head and her over worn clothes, was the last night's muggle bar. _Fred._ Her hands pushed into her eyes before running into her hair. This was not good. Before she could think further on the situation her stomach lurched and she made a mad dash to the bathroom, where ever that could be.

With her stomach contents emptied, she dragged herself to the kitchen, her eyes slowly scanning the apartment remembering the day before. This was the first flat she saw, and she hated to admit it to herself but she had used a bit of magic to convince the landlord to rent to her, _and to let her move in the same day._ But Hermione had done well, she was in a more popular part of the city, and not a far walk from a Ministry of Magic entrance. It was a single bedroom, with wood floors and it allowed cats.

She quickly whipped up a a pepper-up potion, hoping it would resolve the queasiness that was still nagging at her stomach.

After downing the potion she went about getting some tea in her. She plopped down her elbow on the counter, hand buried into her hair. Of all the stupid, unbelievably horrible things that had happened to her yesterday, why did they have to end with Fred Wealsey? Hermione half smacked herself. She should not be thinking about that Wealsey!

The tea pot screamed to call attention to it. Hermione poured the boiling water into a cup and waited as the seeping tea began to color the clear liquid. Sighing heavily to herself, she squared her shoulders, whatever happened in yesterday, was just that. There were important things to be done today. Looking around the flat that was bare, save a box or two. First things first, filing this place with some furniture and more importantly, some books. Yes, that would be good, reading was always a great distraction.

Green glowed from the fireplace before the figures of Fred and George walked though. In the room the stepped into stood three large over-stuff couches, most filled out with people with red flaming hair, only interrupted by a raven-haired boy, and a silvered blonde-haired woman. Fred's eyes scanned, searching for the bushy haired brunette. But there was none to be seen in the sea of red.

Ginny had her legs tossed over Harry's, talking animatedly about whatever was going on in her world. Bill and Fleur were sharing small whispers while trying to entertain Victorie. And Percy was still an acceptable distance from Aubrey while speaking about his week. Once the twins' arrival caught the attention of the group they all turned to greet them in various hellos.

Fred took a seat next to Ginny, mildly sulking at the lack of a certain member of the group.

"What's wrong?" Ginny turned herself to Fred, as Harry looked on at him.

"S'nothing." Fred shrugged.

"Bull, I know that look."

"It's too much to explain at this moment," he said pulling a hand along his face. "Seems bit empty in 'ere, where's Ron and Mione?" he asked, trying not to be too obvious.

"Not arrived yet," she said. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but before she could, Mrs. Weasley called from the dining room.

"Foods ready, come and get seated!"

The group rose and head toward the dining room and settled down in the designated, but already determined seats.

"Tuck in," Mrs. Weasley said, and everyone began to fill their plates with the delicious roast and sides. But Fred couldn't help but notice the empty seats: Ron, Hermione and Charlie were missing. Charlie's seat being empty was not uncommon, as he was in Romania and the ports to get to London were long and it was easier for him to just come during holidays, that was normal. But for Ron to be missing a family meal was very unusual.

"Where's Ron?" Fred inquired, hoping not to draw to much attention, but still Ginny looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"He said he had too much to do at the ministry." At this, Harry gave a small snort. Mrs. Weasley, turned to look at him, before he cast his gaze downward.

"Ron's, been working a lot of late nights, working on a case he won't tell anyone about," Harry said before shoving some food in his face.

"Where is Granger then, didn't she arrive home with you, Gin?" asked George, knowing of his brother's concern.

"Not sure," Mrs. Weasley said sorrowfully. "She decided that she wanted to live in her on flat and won't listen to anything I say," she said with huff. Mrs. Weasley clearly wasn't over Hermione's flying of the coup even if she wasn't her own, there was sure to be hell to pay later.

Fred resigned himself to his potatoes. He hadn't been able to remove Hermione from his mind since seeing her at the bar three days ago, and it seemed that tonight would offer no help to his insistent worrying. George had to stop himself from placing a comforting hand on his brother's back.

Dinner had ended and a game of exploding snaps had taken the attention of most the dining members in the living. But it seemed that one red-headed girl could not play attention. Instead

Ginny was drilling a hole in her brother's head with her glare.

Fred was trying not to look at young witch, but he could feel her eyes on him. Gods couldn't she just leave him the peace of playing a game of exploded snaps?

 _BANG_!

Fred groaned. Knowing he couldn't pretend to ignore her anymore, he finally turned to meet Ginny's eyes. "What?"

"Let's go for a walk," she said rising, not waiting for him to answer. She gave Harry a quick peck on his check and walked out the door. Fred turned to give a look at Gorge, who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game.

Ginny was standing out in the garden waiting for him, once he reached her they began their walk. Once always from the house, Ginny turned an eye to the windows to make sure no one was watching. Confirming there was no one looking she pulled out her wand and a tiny bottle of Fire-whiskey. With a flick of her wand the bottle increased to its normal size.

"What's this, Gin? Were you holding out on me?" Fred asked pointing to the bottle.

"Never, wouldn't dream, just couldn't let mum see," she said before uncorking the bottle and taking a swig, and passing it to Fred.

"So what's new?" Fred asked before took a heavy drink, knowing where the conservation would eventually go, and trying to avoid it.

"Fred," Ginny warned. He was clearly trying to avoid her questions.

"What's up with us you ask? Oh you know, testing products, and making galleons. Poor Georgie turned blue last week with a product we were testing, Ange hand a freak out 'cause it was the night he was meeting her parents, turned out they loved it! Products going to be on the shelf next week, _Bashful Blue."_ He smiled to himself, having another long drink before holding the bottle out to her.

"Fred, what is going on with Hermione?" she asked, grabbing the bottle and his hand to stop his walking so he would face her.

"'Fraid I don't know what you're talking about, dear sister." He looked at her, hoping his face didn't betray any emotions.

"Hm, is that so? Then I guess you won't want to hear about where she is."

"Wait, what?" he asked a little too quickly, staring at her wide-eyed. He felt his ears grow warm as she just smiled slyly at him and he turned away.

"Well?" she asked, have a short drink, eyes never leaving him.

"Well nothing. There is nothing going on." He grabbed the bottle back.

"If it's nothing, then why are you so interested in where she is?"

"Just curious, dear sister." He quickened his pace, another long drink.

"Curious is one thing, but both you and George asking the same damn questions. You might as well just tell me, I'll find out one way or another."

He knew he had lost. Damn his sister and her cunning! Why couldn't she use it to benefit them and not to undo him?!

"Gin, please," he said taking a large swig, hoping she'd just leave it. She knew the answer, why did he have to say it?

"Fred." Her voice was warning.

"You are insufferable! How does Potter put up with you?!"

She only stared at him, and he knew if he didn't give in this would not end well, and most likely with a bat boogey hex.

"I like her, OK?!"

"Ha! Just as I thought!" She shouted, taking the bottle back for a celebration drink.

"Yes, oh so happy with yourself, aren't you," he growled.

"Course I am! I've been trying to confirm that for the past year!"

Fred groaned.

"You know, I've been watching you and George for as long as I can remember. And well, I always had a small suspicion, but that kiss confirmed it. I mostly just wanted to hear it for myself." She beamed up at him.

Fred felt the tips of his ears redden as he frowned at her. "Don't worry, I haven't mentioned to anyone!" She bumped his arm with her own. "You are my _favorite_ brother after all!"

"Thanks," he said hesitantly, lips hinting at a smile.

"It's not my place," she said handing the bottle back to him to take a drink from. "Besides, I've got other things to worry about."

"Oh? Need to keep an eye on Potter now that Ronnie and Granger seem to have left him?" he said playfully.

"Nope, turns out the Harpies want me," she said nonchalantly.

Fred just looked down at her, mouth agape. "Oh Gin, that's fantastic!"

He pulled her into a hug, crushing her a bit and giving her a kiss on the head. Ginny giggled at the sudden embrace and hugged her brother back. "Georgie and I always knew you'd out pass us in Quidditch," he said, releasing her and giving a wink.

"That why'd you stop training me?"

"Mum said she'd hex us, and we know when not to test her! When did you hear?"

"They sent me the letter my last week at Hogwarts, but I've only told Harry so far, so please don't mention it any one?" she said looking up at him.

"George is going to be so pissed." Fred said, smiling to himself at the information he was given by his only sister. She just laughed. "Of course, you'd make this about you and George."

"Oi, I congratulated you, and can't have you be getting a big head before you even start!" he said, teasing. "Don't worry, I'll let you tell him yourself," he added with more seriousness.

"Thanks, Fred. Anyway, should be getting back now, and I'll leave this with you." She handed the bottle back to him before saying, "can't be too hungover the first day of practice." she winked before skipping off back to the burrow.

Merlin that girl was far too much like her brothers.

Since getting her own flat, and leaving the home of the Weasley's, Hermione had been bombarded with owls from said family and a few howlers from Mrs. Weasley after informing her she would not make it to this weekend's Sunday Dinner. But she had not heard from _him._ In a sense she had been disappointed, but it was to be expected. Despite that she was in her own flat, she had cast many charms preventing owls from being able to find her location. Besides she was busy enough. She had managed to fill the flat with some furniture, albeit mostly bookcases and books, and although it was looking more like a library than a 19-year old's flat, it was beginning to have a sense of home to her.

At the moment Hermione was making her way to the ministry, hair pulled into a bun, and looking very business casual. She had an important meeting with Kingsley this morning that she just could not screw up and she wanted to get to the department early enough so she wouldn't run into anyone.

As she made her way to Kingsley's office the only sound was the soft click of her modest heels. Breathe, everything will be fine, she told herself. Within a few short moments she arrived at Kingsley's office. There was a plump young woman yawning at the desk, and upon seeing Hermione, she tried to stifle it.

"Miss Granger, good morning, I'll inform Minister Shackelbolt you are here," she said with a warm smile, before giving flick of her wand. A small sheet of paper flew off in the direction of the office, sliding under the door. Moments later another flew back, gently landing in front of the receptionist. Her eyes quickly scanned it before she flicked her wand, opening the door. "He'll see you now, Miss," she said still wearing the smile.

"Thank you," Hermione gave her a small nod.

"Ah Miss Granger!" Kingsley boomed once she entered the room.

"Good morning Minister, sorry for having you meet me so early," she said, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all, I was just happy to receive your owl, I was really hoping to have you join our ranks," he said. "Now what position where you hoping for? Auror, like our Mr. Potter, and Mr. Wealsey?"

She cringed a bit. "No, I'm afraid, auror has never been something that interests me, sir."

Kingsley's face dropped from its happy demeanor. "Are you sure? They could use someone of your talents. The war maybe over, but there are still plenty of death eaters that need to be captured." He pressed.

"I am sure." There was a moment of silence while he waited for her to explain further, but he tight lips and stony stare offered nothing.

"Pity, I know they were looking forward to having you. Since you're not interested in the aurors. Was there a department you where looking at?

"Yes, well, I have more hoped of joining the department of regulation and control of magical creatures."

"Oh?" Kingsley looked amused, perking up at this.

"Yes sir, as you might not know, I hold high regard toward magical creatures, and their treatment within the wizarding world. During my time at Hogwarts I showed an acute interest in the well-being of the house elves that took care of the castle," she said, not trying to give too much away. Kingsley was a good wizard, but she did not want to jeopardize her possible career if he didn't have the same liberal views on house elves.

Kingsley gave a booming laugh, "Miss Granger, I am well aware of the kindness you've shown to house elves, as well as your involvement with S.P.E.W.," he said with a smile. "I think you would be a wonderful addition to them, and I'll begin the process of having you join the department as soon as possible. When can you start?"

"But sir, don't you want to look further into my credentials?" she asked, a little taken aback that this was not more formal. Miss Granger, I think your credentials are fine. I see no way that you would be unqualified or in need of a further evacuation after all you've accompanied in your short life. And I'm sure that no one will question having you join the team. They have a lot to mend after the damage of the past two wars, and I'm sure you'll be able to help a great deal." He beamed at her.

"Th-thank you, Minster."

"Of course, now about your start date?"

"Well, sir, as soon as they'll have me, I'll be ready."

"I won't expect anything else than you Miss Granger," he said, with another booming laugh. "I'll contact the department head after you leave, and I'll have him send you an owl, but I suspect I'll see you Wednesday." He stood to lead her back to the door.

"Wonderful, thank you again, Minster." Once at the door, he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "No thanks are needed, Miss Granger, I speak for the whole of the ministry to say we are glad to have you and look forward to your future success."

She nodded at him and smiled, walking out the door as Kingsley returned to his desk.

Hermione was stunned, she hadn't expected this to be quite so easy. She thought there would be more questioning, maybe having to compromise, or starting out in a different department. But she had been placed exactly where she wanted, and she hadn't even really asked! Is this how easy it was for them? Hermione was so engrossed in her thought that she almost didn't hear someone calling her name. _Almost._

"Hermione! Hermione!"


End file.
